Stolen Innocence
by PuyoPuyoBoy
Summary: Rapefic for a forum about Homestuck. So it's basically a fan-thing for a fan-thing. FANCEPTION. Contains Yaoi, BoyXBoy Etetcetera, Etecetera. Please Read and Review!


Stolen Innocence

A Tyke and Ignius One-Shot

Irritation. That was all Ignius felt. That stupid, annoying, idiot Diver. Always so damn annoying. That needy little bitch probably couldn't tell his right from his left without help. Ignius downed another can of alcohol, crumpling it in his pale fist. He threw it, hard. It practically broke through the wall, but just left an indent, causing it to fall into the trash can. The brown-clothed Diver grumbled. His thoughts turned to Tyke again. Those innocent purple eyes, that long flowing hair, that thin, frail body. The pale skin, the way he always panted from even the slightest physical activity, the way the moist sweat would drip from his face and moisten his skin. The way he would lick his lips if they ever got dry...what the hell was he thinking! Ignius flew into a blind rage. Why the FUCK would he be thinking about this! He threw a punch at the wall, leaving a hole in it.

"GAH! FUCK!" He shouts to himself, gripping his now bleeding fist, He honestly barely cared, though. He had been having these feelings about Tyke for awhile now. Not love, or friendship. Those were too sappy. What Ignius felt for the little weakling was...

Lust.

He hated the way he felt. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true. It's not like he felt affection for the damned bitch. He just...GAH! He just looked so...fuckable? No...that wasn't the word...Fuck it. Ignius growled, downing another container of alcohol. Ignius brushed his black hair back angrily, tinges of brown rising to his face. His girlfriend wouldn't be home till' next week. Frickin' Madori was never the most reliable person when it came to time.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The effects of the alcoho were already taking place, as Ignius' vision seemed to blur. He stormed over to the door, gripping the knob angrily, practically crushing it in his grip. He flung the door open.

"WHAT!" He snarled at to see who was waiting. His eyes met with the, for lack of a better word, adorable eyes of the innocent Tyke Mystin. His crystalline, amethyst eyes glinted in the light of the moon.

"Oh..I'm sorry, Ignius. Is this a bad time..?" Tyke said, stepping inside, his rain boots gently tapping against the floor. He was sweating, as his pale skin glistened, and his face was a light purple tinge. Ignius stepped forward.

"Are you alright?" Ignius asked, the alcohol beginning to slur his words and actions, and he had to admit, he was a little horny, with Tyke being so sweaty and cute in that way.

"Oh, yeah...I'm fine...I just thought I'd come to say 'Hi'. You've seemed kinda lonely..." Tyke said, and suddenly Ignius grabbed one of the edges of the purple Diver's jacket, as he bended over, his vision blurring even more. He was even hornier as he looked up to see Tyke's innocent face, still flushed and dripping with sweat. He pulled himself up to the frail Divers face, and...

Kissed him.

Tyke shoved the larger, stronger diver away, confused about what just happened. The drunken, older diver lurched forward again, wrapping an arm around Tyke's head, pulling him into another bittersweet kiss, using his other hand to grope at the younger one's crotch.

"N-no...P-please!" Tyke begged, but he was thrown back against a wall, his symbiote practically smashing apart. "W-Why?" He coughed, standing up, feeling blood seep from a couple of wounds. He groaned in pain, stumbling, attempting to flee.

"Oh no you don't..." Ignius snarled lustfully, slamming the door shut and locking it. The drunken diver lauched forward, tackling the younger diver to the floor, as Ignius bit down on his neck. Tyke moaned in pain, feeling blood being drawn. Ignius grabs at the younger one's crotch, rubbing it hard. Tyke proceeds to moan and groan.

"Please...Don't..." He cried, his protests sounding weak and quiet. Tyke wanted this to end so badly. He prayed that Ignius would just say "April Fools!" And be done with it. Ignius did nothign of the sort. He proceeded to lick up and down Tyke's thin neck, stripping him of his clothes and pants. The bleeding Diver bit his lower lip as he felt a rough hand grab his crotch through his boxer-briefs. He moaned as he was stripped of the last barrier of clothing, and was gripped and scratched by rough hands, as he was picked up and, once again, thrown against a wall.

"I fuckin' hate you..." He snarled, as he began stripping himself of his own clothing drunkenly, meanwhile, bashing Tyke's face into a wall. The now, fully exposed Ignius threw the innocent diver onto the couch. His big round pupils shrank as he was coddled and rubbed in place he never thought could be rubbed before. He moaned and groaned. He wanted none of this. He hated this, yet there was nothing he could do. He felt Ignius grab his arm, and practically snap it, releasing a loud crackle throughout the room. He laughed evilly as Tyke squealed in pain. Ignius was loving this. The feelings of dominance, of lust, of power. The feeling of pain rung out through the air, and it seemed to pleasure Ignius even more.

Ignius bent over, and touched the helpless diver, and he would've spasmed, but he could barely move his body. It was as if that one arm snap seemed to terrify him into submission. The diver felt as Ignius brought out a knife from in between the couch cushions, and cut and sliced at Tyke, up his arms, across his chest and stomach, and up his legs, bunches of cuts and bruises adorned his body. He flips Tyke over, pushing the bleeding boy against the salty couch cushions. He screamed.

"P-Please...Ignius...S-stop..." Tyke whimpered, tears streaking down his face, but Ignius didn't listen. He shoved his hard-on directly down Tyke's shaft. Tyke was unprepared, and screamed in pain again, gripping the couch, every nerve in his body screaming.

"Unf. Fuck!" Ignius roared in pleasure, feeling Tyke's sadness and rage ripple off of his body. He didn't want this to stop, his dug his fingernails deeper into Tyke's skin, scratching, leaving more bloody wounds. He bent over, nibbling on Tyke's ear. "I hate you so much..."

"Tell anyone...and..."

"I will kill you. And that Krispin dude or whatever the fuck his name is."

Tyke froze, but nodded somberly. It had to be done...but his life would never be the same...

That night, Tyke left, wearing all his clothes, which were getting drenched in blood. He was to say to Krispin when he returned home "Oh, I was out sparring with Hippar", and never mention a word of it to anyone.

"Hello?" Krispin said drowsily, opening the door to Tyke, all battered and bruised. "Tyke! What happened to you! You look like you got hit by a truck! Then it backed up over you and ran over you again!"

Tyke said nothing, just held himself together in his blood-soaked clothes. He was cold, as it was very cold that night.

"Are you okay?" Krispin asked again, no answer as Tyke lied down on the couch. Krispin yawned. "Well...Just tell me about it in the morning." Krispin ventured up the stairs and off to bed.

Tyke sniffled, feeling tears begin to run down his face. He was contaminated, dirty. His innocence had been taken from him. He was useless, like an artist with no pencil. Like a programmer with no computer. Like a librarian with no soup. Tyke did something he hadn't done in a long, long time. He cried. He really truly cried.


End file.
